


Bigger is Better

by UmbralUltimas



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Established open JoshNeku, Implied Joshua/Hanekoma, Implied future Joshua/Neku/Hanekoma, M/M, Neku's a size queen, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 22:54:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30079566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmbralUltimas/pseuds/UmbralUltimas
Summary: Joshua's been spreading rumours, Neku's just here to verify if it's true.
Relationships: Hanekoma Sanae/Sakuraba Neku
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Bigger is Better

**Author's Note:**

> There's no lead up, this just jumps right into the porn.  
> Not sure how well I did on Hanekoma's voice, but I gave it a go.

He took a breath, before leaving a light imprint on Neku’s mind, a simple command; _come here._

And just so Neku didn’t wonder about his intentions; a few mental images, of Neku face down on the old couch, sweating and naked, to go along with it.

It was light enough Neku could refuse. Could ignore it if he wanted to, and nothing would happen. 

But Sanae knew better, and from the creak of the steps as Neku approached, it appeared he’d chosen to enter the lion den. Neku knew what he was consenting to. (But of course, Sanae would keep watch over his thoughts, so if Neku _really_ stopped enjoying himself, he would know.)

Neku enters, and he’s not stupid enough to think that ‘come here’ meant him staying at the doorway, so he walks within arm’s reach, eyes filled with confused anticipation. Sanae ghosts a hand down his side, and Neku shivers, but his mind is growing _excited_.

Now that he’s letting himself look, Neku really _is_ quite an attractive man that makes him, not hard, but at the very least _interested_. And Joshua’s been telling _rumours_ (that he’ll punish _him_ for later) about his size, so he’d hate to let him down.

Time to satisfy _this_ particular cat’s curiosity in the meantime.

He pulls Neku over to the couch, and clever Neku, immediately turns around so his knees hit it first and he’s kneeling on the cushions, a clothed version of the thoughts Sanae had projected at him earlier.

“What a good boy.” he tries, and notes the way Neku’s ears are going pink. Though that could also be the way he’s slowly running his hands up his legs, pressing just hard enough for Neku to feel it through his jeans, until he hits the waist.

It’s quiet enough to hear Neku’s nervous swallow (or maybe it’s just _his_ hearing) as his hand reaches around to toy with the zipper, but he can’t miss the way Neku subtly shifts into his touch.

“What do you want, Neku?” he asks, internally amused at Neku’s frustrated noise when his hand _stops_.

“FF- come _on_ . You _know_ what I want.”

Sanae hums, and applies just a _little_ bit more pressure to the front of Neku’s jeans, just over his dick straining against the fabric. Neku folds.

“F-Fiiine! I want, I want you to fuck me” he gasps, when Sanae presses _harder_ “I want- want to be split in half with your dick.”

“Makin’ some assumptions there, Neku.” But Neku’s been _good_ , so he lets his fingers slowly pull the zipper down “Somethin’ tells me a little birdie’s been spilling secrets hopin’ his _size queen_ boyfriend’ll take the bait.”

It’d been a while, since he and Josh had last _played_ , sending his boyfriend to be fucked by the lion in an attempt to initiate another encounter wasn’t beyond him. Neku was just the messenger (and sacrifice), but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t get what he wanted.

Well, maybe with a small bit of _begging_ teased out of him, first.

“But I’ll deal with him later. Question is, What’ll I do with _you_?” He pushes Neku’s jeans down his legs, lifts them one at a time to carefully reveal the skin underneath, hands gliding against his limbs like a brush across paper.

“Fuck me, hopefully.” Neku quips back.

He hits Neku’s ass, making him gasp “Wanna try that again, Neku?”

“Mh… _Please_ would you fuck me, sir?”

“Sir, huh?” He pulls at the band of Neku’s underwear, letting it snap against his skin. “I like it. Keep callin’, me that, and you _might_ just get what you want.” He rubs a hand into the soft skin of Neku’s ass for a little bit, before pulling Neku’s underwear down his legs and watching his cock twitch in anticipation as it was freed.

But he was more taken by the slight jiggle of Neku’s ass as he shifted. He wonders how Neku would respond to dirty talk.

“Gonna fill you with _seed._ ” he groaned “Thumb open this tight little ass of yours and watch you leak when I’m finished with you.” to prove his point, he pulls Neku’s cheeks apart to reveal the twitching hole, Neku whining with an embarrassed flush. It just makes his desire to be inside him _grow._

“Stay.” he orders, then moves away to strip himself of his own clothing. Neku behaves, and doesn’t move anything but his head, to watch with _hungry_ eyes as Sanae’s skin is revealed.

When he settles back between Neku’s legs, he takes a moment to consider. He’s probably a bigger size than Neku’s attempted before; he _wants_ to slam himself into Neku’s tight body, but doesn’t want him going in unprepared. So... 

Sanae grips Neku’s hair, and makes Neku look through his legs at his dick behind him, taking in the size, and it’s length. “You see this?” he runs his other hand along it a few times, to encourage some semen to gather at the tip, which he smears on his fingers “all of this…” 

He presses his cum-smeared fingers against Neku’s small, pink hole “is gonna squeeze in _here._ ” Neku shivers when he pushes one of them inside, and his shaky exhale makes Sanae take a quick glance at his thoughts.

There’s the obvious apprehension. Neku’s wondering if he’ll _actually_ fit, if it’ll hurt to stretch around him since he’s never taken quite this large a size before. But there’s also an overwhelming _lust_ , Neku wants to try. Doesn’t want to leave without having given taking Sanae’s large cock at least an _attempt_.

There’s also a surprising amount of eagerness, that he recognises as the remnants of Neku’s idol worship of CAT, that he wants to please him, earn his praise. 

“It’ll hurt a little.” He plucks the lube he’d stashed earlier from its hiding place after removing his finger, and applies a generous amount “but I’ll stretch you open nice and wide with _these_ so it doesn’t sting as much.” 

He starts with two; Joshua’s libido is ridiculous, and from his brief views into Neku’s mind his is _just_ as deep, so Neku’s probably used to beginning with two. He’s proven right when Neku just makes a small ‘mm’ and rocks against his fingers impatiently.

He smacks Neku’s ass again, which makes him jolt “Patience, or I’ll just _finger_ you to climax.” He could make it _good_ , too. But that’s not what Neku wants regardless of how _nice_ it would feel, so with a small noise of complaint Neku settles down and lets Sanae slowly pump his fingers without any further attempts at grinding.

As a reward, he jumps to three, and there’s more of a hiss in Neku’s breath as he starts to struggle with the intrusion. Just for good measure, he throws in a “Good boy, Neku” on top of it, and Neku bites his lip to muffle his whine.

(Definite praise kink)

It doesn’t take long, before Neku’s relaxing around his fingers again. His body’s slowly rocking back and forth with his motions, and he’s letting himself slowly grow louder in appreciation now that pleasure is starting to override the sting.

He’s so relaxed, that Sanae can slip his fourth finger partway inside before Neku’s mind catches up and tenses his body anew. He makes an interesting noise, almost a ‘ni-ugh’, and he wonders if Neku’s never taken four before.

“You can take it” he praises, fighting against Neku’s muscles to dip just that bit deeper into his warmth “Just think of the reward” he sees Neku’s head shift, to glance between his legs at Sanae’s waiting dick, and moans, breathy and near silent.

It takes longer than three, but eventually Neku starts to rock again, body grown used to the 4th intrusion, sound of skin sliding against skin wet under the sounds of their joint breaths. He watches his fingers sink, almost to the last knuckle, and wonders if Neku would mind a little detour.

Sanae manages to slip his thumb in on his next thrust.

Neku reacts, interestingly. His back arches and he seems to choke on his air, but at the same time, his legs slip apart just that little bit _wider,_ letting Sanae slip in just a hair deeper. He’s _definitely_ never experimented with fisting before.

“Never taken five?” His voice is surprisingly steady, watching and _feeling_ Neku twitch around his fingers as he gets used to the intrusion.

“I… You want to, sir?” Neku sounds husky, speech interrupted by panting.

“Only if you want to.” He pulls his hand back, just a little, to see how Neku reacts. He’s definitely stretched enough that if he refuses, it won’t hurt _too_ badly to take his cock. Sanae just, wanted to keep feeling that warmth against the pads of his fingers for just a moment more, watch just how wide Neku could stretch, just how much Joshua’s trained his ass to take.

Neku fusses with his lip, attention turned inward with consideration. Sanae waits, lets Neku have his mental privacy.

“I want to _try_ , sir… I know it’ll feel weird, but I can do it, _please_ let me prove I can do it, sir? Please?” So eager to please CAT, to beg and submit to what he wants.

“Alright. Just take a deep breath now, there’s a good boy.” He continues to lavish Neku with praise as he starts to move his hand again, sinking deeper and deeper with every thrust, until Neku’s drooling and mewling against the couch cushions and so gloriously _loose_ that Sanae wonders if he could even take him to the wrist.

But he doesn’t want to keep Neku waiting. And honestly, he wants to feel just how _tight_ Neku could be around his cock, how eagerly he’d bounce and rock against him to make the most out of penetrative sex with his idol.

The sound his hand makes pulling out of Neku’s body is wet, and it leaves Neku whining in complaint at his sudden emptiness. Sanae makes sure to pat Neku’s back, as he slicks himself up “Don’t you worry, the main course is comin’ soon.”

Neku makes his first _real_ noise of pain when Sanae pushes against his hole again, this time with the head of his penis. It’s red and twitching from being stretched and abused by his fingers, and he slows his pace down, sinks into Neku almost slow enough to drive him _mad_ from the sensations squeezing around his head.

Sanae decides to grip Neku by the hips, both to hold him still, but also to stop _himself_ from just roughly slamming himself full length into Neku’s ass with a few hard thrusts. Neku takes it like a champion, gasping and clawing against the couch cushions but his mind isn’t screaming _stop_ , in fact, he’s _thrilled_ Sanae is as big as Joshua said he was. (Size queens.)

“Such a good boy” he manages to pant once he’s halfway “God, you’re so _warm,_ can’t believe I’m already half in you...” 

Neku doesn’t seem to be able to believe he’s doing it either, now that they’ve got their rhythm down, Neku’s body is greedily swallowing his cock and begging for more. And it feels _incredible_ , when he feels his balls press against Neku’s hot skin, slim legs trembling either side of him.

“See, _knew_ you’d be able to squeeze it all in that ass of yours. You’re amazing, Neku.”

Neku just moans in response, thoughts sluggish and lust clouded, but he’s not in _pain_ , it seems like.

His thrusts start slow, carefully pumping himself in and out to get Neku used to the feeling. He’s apparently doing _something_ right, because Neku’s gasping and making all sorts of erotic noises as Sanae nudges against his insides.

“Y’ feel so good, Neku. So warm ‘n tight… Let me hear you, baby, tell me how good you’re feeling.”

Neku makes a slurred noise, as if he was _trying_ to start a sentence, so Sanae slows down his pace even more, so Neku can gather together enough wit to respond; “Ff… feelss. Feels good. _Please_ , please fuck me, sir.”

Their pace naturally quickens, and Neku’s practically _bouncing_ on the couch from how hard Sanae’s slamming into him, head pressed against the cushions and gasping loudly. He’s speaking nonsense, a stream of conscious peppered with _mores_ and _please sirs_ and _yesyesyes_ that makes his inner noise growl in satisfaction.

He grabs one of Neku’s wrists, and guides it to where Neku’s cock is swinging in time with their roughness, and Neku gets the hint, and keens as he strokes himself to Sanae’s pace. “Good boy, so smart.” he gasps into Neku’s ear.

Neku’s whole body is trembling, though he doesn’t know if it’s from _his_ rough thrusts, or the overwhelming combination of pleasure that Neku’s own hand has added into the mix. Sanae slips his fingers into Neku’s mouth, wedging it open and making Neku’s pants and cries increase in volume, hot breath ghosting against his skin in a contrast to the drool sliding down his wrist.

He didn’t expect fucking Neku to be this _wet_ , and he has a momentary regret that he didn’t have Neku give him a blowjob first, the way his tongue is cheekily lapping against his fingers makes him shudder imagining that teasing touch on his _dick_ instead.

Maybe next time. Maybe even with Joshua involved, Neku stuffed full on _both_ ends- See how cheeky he was feeling _then_.

Sanae growls, and squeezes Neku’s hip tighter, thrusts becoming erratic and slapping against Neku’s already red skin, making Neku’s whines grow higher and _louder_ , his hand more frantic, as if he can sense Sanae’s close and is hurrying to match his pace.

He doesn’t _stop_ when his orgasm hits, instead he keeps ruthlessly fucking Neku through it, until Neku’s near _screaming_ ; he can feel Neku _squeeze_ and gasp in a way that’s _surely_ his own climax, and slows his thrusts down to a lazy roll as Neku’s body shudders with a drawn out keen.

His cum’s spilled to roll down Neku’s thighs and cheeks, gleaming against his flushed skin in a way that makes Sanae want to lick it off. Instead, he pulls out (also removing his fingers and letting Neku finally close his mouth), and makes good on his comment to use his thumb to smear some against Neku’s red, gleaming entrance while it weeps slowly out of him and down his leg.

Neku’s the picture of debauched, cum-covered, panting, and flushing when he realises Sanae’s holding his ass open to watch his cum dribble down his still shaking legs.

“Cum soaked’s a good look on you.” he’s surprised at the raspiness of his own voice, but Neku doesn’t respond as he catches his breath. Maybe he pushed him a bit hard “You took it well, got a greedy little hole, huh?”

He squeezes one of Neku’s cheeks, and Neku just moans tiredly in response as he lets himself fall onto his side and- yeah Neku’s cum’s gonna stain that cushion.

Sanae takes the hint, and picks up a discarded cloth to wipe first at the mess all over Neku’s face; he’s surprised to find a few tears have mixed their way into the trails his drool left and that wetness isn’t as appealing as it was when he was balls deep in Neku’s body.

“Not hurt?” He doesn’t ask if Neku’s sore; of _course_ he would be after having a hand and then a cock in his ass; but there’s always the possibility he’d pushed Neku too far, that he’s having some regrets now that he’s not thinking with his libido.

Neku makes a non-committal noise, but follows it up with a head shake that lets Sanae know he’s not hurt; words just aren’t his priority right now in favour of maintaining his afterglow. He can tell from a quick dip into Neku’s thoughts that he’s still spinning in that post-orgasm haze, but there’s no _‘oh god what did I just do’_ , or regret, just tired satisfaction and a smug _‘this was totally worth not being able to walk later’_.

Sanae can’t help but snort at Neku’s thoughts “if you think _this_ was tiring, wait until it’s _both_ Josh and I with our hands on you.” He’s dipped between Neku’s legs now, and there’s a wince as he presses against his abused hole with the cloth and rubs, careful and soft.

He makes a mental note to guilt Joshua into treating his boyfriend to a _full_ pampering for leaving him on the proverbial sacrificial alter later.

Neku makes a soft ‘mm’, but his second attempt at talking is a lot more successful “Look’n forward to it.”

Sanae can only marvel as he puts the cloth over Neku’s cum on the couch (it’s too late to save it anyhow, but maybe it’ll soak up _some_ of it), already thinking about his next sexual encounter when still recovering from his _current_ one.

He and Josh were _so_ obviously suited to each other, and they’d probably drive him to spiking his coffee with hard liquor just to keep up with the two of them.

Couldn’t lie, and say he _wasn’t_ anticipating the challenge, though.


End file.
